girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Internal Chronology/Current Events/Mad
Internal Chronology>Current Events>Mad Fanon Actually this is just reasonable speculation taken past the point of simple canon. The year is 1892 Agatha was born eighteen years and maybe a few months before our story began. Our story begins in March of the year about a week before the full moon on } }}. Agatha sees a strange electrical phenomenon; has a life changing encounter with the von Zinzer's; is late for class; meets the Baron and the Baron's son; witnesses the death of Professor Beetle; and is bannished from TPU. That night she invents a search engine in her sleep. During the entertainment provided by the engine she inhales C-gas. At 9 am two days later, she wakes up in a strange place. Greets von Zinzer and the other students in her underwear; has adventures; and meets von Pinn. The meeting ends at three to five in the evening. We are in the zodiac sign of Pisces. Over the next few days more adventures ensue. Dingbot prime is created. We meet hero's, sparks, former sparks, constructs, clanks, pirates and monsters. By the time we are ready to leave Castle Wulfenbach we feel like we are in a Heterodyne story. Traveling toward Mechanicsburg, Agatha joins a traveling circus; meets new friends; learns the crafts of acting and fortunetelling. Traveling and giving a performance in Zumzum on the night of the next full moon, } }}. More friends are met in Zumzum and come in handy when trouble is stirred up as the reach the bridge to Passholdt. Erh, the former bridge to Passholdt. Detoured thru Balan's Gap Agatha is once again wined and dined at the insistance of royalty. Memories of her mother invade her and she had to deal with the fact that she is now of two minds about everything. Friends and foreign spies seek to find and aid her. We see Gil's flyer approaching Strumhalten against the third full moon, } }}. The next day various Sturmvoraus plots unfold. The day after the Baron arrives to sort them out. Lars gets killed. The merry-go-round goes a round or two with Bangladesh Dupree, a Chicken House falls on Klaus. And the Heterodyne Boys arrive to extract their daughter from the fray. The next Monday } }}, everybody who is anybody and some who are not arrive in Mechanicsburg. Too much goes on that day to describe in detail. By the next day Agatha is in charge of the castle, or at least the parts that are smart enough to know what's good for them. More happens that is too much to detail and Tiktoffen remarks that he's never before seen The Happy Fun Ball of Death on Tuesday until now, } }}. In the ensuing couple of days Agatha is involved and Gil and Tarvek are committed to finding a cure for Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation. An SVV procedure is tried. The castles energy starts to fizzle. The heroes journey to the center of the secret great movement chamber in a search for power. Agatha joins her swains in their commitment. The castle objects to the proposed treatment. Agatha objects to the castles objection and shuts it down. Carson mind clears up. Klaus is canned as tyrant. Doctor's orders. It is now about 8 pm Tuesday evening. The Dyne is drunk. The SVV succeeds. Von Pinns body fails. The Jäger generals invite Boris for tea. Wooster drops in slightly after dawn Wednesday. Mind get changed. Zola contorted mind traps Agatha's mothers thoughts. Gil is swallowed up by horticulture. Agatha and Zola try to prune some weeds. Things speed up, at least for Zola. The library is found. Zola flies off. The Baron tells a story to the storyteller. It is now evening Wednesday. Goes to sleep and goes underground. Everything is attacked. Othar bags the wrong prince. Agatha makes the last repairs to the castle. At dawn Thrusday the doom bell rings. Agatha and Van run all over town. Meet Jägers including Mamma and visit the Heterodyne Museum. ---- And that's all the news of the story we have as of (Wed) 03:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- For more and similar maddess see also: *Internal Chronology/Mad/Hypothesis series 2 *Internal Chronology/Mad/Great Pumpkin Conjecture Chronology, Internal Current Events/Mad